Phases
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to take things in phases. Other times, you just have to worry about a fellow vampire's life along with yours being in danger and the possibility of having feelings for someone close to you. You know, the usual stuff. Rated T because I said so. (Give it a chance.)
**Hello, hello. This my first Tsukuyomi: Moonphase fanfiction because I recently got back into Moonphase. This fandom seems kind of dead now which means that I'm late to the party...that's fine, I guess. That would just mean that this is more for me then it is for you. Enjoy! (This will begin as if parts of the omake actually happened but not in the middle of the ocean.)**

* * *

"Ryuuhei darling," Elfriede said with a soft smile. "Would you like some soy sauce?

"Yes, please, Elfriede dearest," Grandpa Ryuuhei said, taking the soy sauce from her.

"Ryuuhei honey," Elfriede softly began again, "would you like a second helping of fish?"

"Yes, of course, angel-face," Grandpa said with a large smile.

"Should we be concerned?" Hazuki mumbled.

"I don't know," Hikaru whispered, "we've only been here since yesterday. How long has this been going on?"

"I dunno. A week?" Hazuki whispered back.

"Maybe they're just experimenting…" Kaoru said quietly. Both Hazuki and Hikaru shot a look at the other Mido twin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kouhei asked. Then Hazuki and Hikaru glared at him.

"Ugh, you are so dense," Hazuki groaned.

"I'm just asking a simple question," Kouhei argued. "You don't have to act like a brat." Hazuki rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you noticed that Elfriede and Grandpa's been acting strange lately?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru chimed in, "they've been saying sweetie this and honey that all morning. You don't think that's a little strange?"

"They're just being nice," Kouhei said. "Maybe you two could learn from them."

"You're an idiot," Hazuki hissed.

"Ryuuhei, my dear," Elfriede said sweetly, "Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, thank you, my sweet," Grandpa said, smiling.

"Okay!" Hazuki said, standing up from the table and grabbing the attention of everyone there, "What gives? You two," pointing at Elfriede and Ryuuhei, "have been acting all lovey-dovey all week!" The two in question looked at each other.

"Have we?" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah, you have," Hikaru agreed. Elfriede looked over to Ryuuhei.

"I haven't really noticed," she replied.

"Well, it's pretty ob-" Hazuki started then paused. "Wait, what do you mean you haven't noticed?"

"Well, we've just been doing what we've always done," Elfriede explained, shrugging. "I haven't noticed anything different."

"Not true!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You've been acting strange...Er, stranger than usual!" Ryuuhei chuckled.

"Really now?" He said. "I have to agree with Elfriede. I didn't noticed a change." Hazuki and Hikaru looked at their feet with a frown.

"So you guys are worse than Kouhei…" Hazuki mumbled as a wash pan fell on her head.

* * *

Several hours later, Grandpa Ryuuhei was doing sit-ups in the entryway while Elfriede sat on his legs to hold them down. However, instead of paying attention or counting, Elfriede was lost in her thoughts, thinking about what Hazuki and Hikaru said that morning.

 _Have we really been acting that strangely?_

As she thought about it, Elfriede did noticed that she and Ryuuhei were a lot friendly with one another now, but then again, she did spend about 8 months alone with him when they were watching over Kouhei's training. Not to mention that Ryuuhei did also know a lot more about her than the others. It sounded reasonable that they were very comfortable around each other.

 _But lovey-dovey, as the mistress put it?_

Elfriede tried to put her finger on it but she couldn't pinpoint when things started to change between her and Ryuuhei. Elfriede sighed, repositioning her hands to get more comfortable. She tried remembering every encounter and simply thought that they were always like this.

 _Why can't I figure it out?!_

"El-Elfriede…?"

"Yes?"

"N-not that I mind at all," Ryuuhei began, "but can you not do that, please?" He said, pointing downwards.

"Do what? What are you-" Elfriede froze when she looked down to her hands and realized that she was subconsciously kneading his thighs. Then some blood rose to Elfriede's face and it burned in the realization. "Oh, Ryuuhei! I'm so s-" She had looked up to face Grandpa Ryuuhei only to find that there was an ocean of blood falling from his nose.

"I'm okay!" Ryuuhei said, trying to reassure the horrified look on Elfriede's face. "I'm fi-" Suddenly, a wash pan fell onto Ryuuhei's head and he passes out.

"Oh, dear," Elfriede sighed, also having a wash pan dropped on her head.

* * *

"Jesus, Gramps," Kouhei sighed, "what did you do to get in here?"

"Yeah," Hazuki agreed, "we were all getting ice cream when we were called…" Grandpa Ryuuhei laughed.

"I'm fine. I just got a little excited, that's all."

"I don't know what you mean by that and I don't think I want to…" Kouhei mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay, Grandpa?" Kaoru asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Ryuuhei tried again. "The doctor said I could leave tonight. It was just a nosebleed."

"But how could such a minor thing cause you to be in the hospital?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess this sack of bones can't take too much excitement…" Kouhei then looked around the hospital room.

"Where's Elfriede? Shouldn't she be here?"

"Idiot, " Hazuki spat, "the sun's not down yet."

"Geez, it was just question, Haz," Kouhei replied.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so stupid to ask a question like that," Hazuki retorted.

"I'm allowed to ask any question I want," Kouhei spit back. "Maybe you shouldn't be acting like such a brat."

"Maybe you shouldn't be such an idiot!" Grandpa Ryuuhei sighed then rolled his eyes.

"Children, please," Ryuuhei started, "can't you see we're already at the hospital?"

"You're here for a nosebleed, Gramps!" Kouhei argued.

"Kouhei just asks stupid questions…" Hazuki mumbled.

"Hey, Fang-head!" Hikaru shouted. "Stop terrorizing Kaoru's fiance!"

"Don't start with that crap again!" Ryuuhei sighed and reclined in his hospital bed as the children all argued with each other.

After about an hour, the sun had went down, bathing the hospital room in a soft orange glow before fading to a blue color. Kouhei, Hazuki, and the others left not too long ago. Ryuuhei was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the hospital door.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Elfriede in the doorway. "Oh, Elfriede."

"How are you feeling?" Elfriede asked. Ryuuhei shrugged.

"Could be better," he replied. "I just lost a little blood but I'm fine now." Elfriede nodded.

"That's good," Elfriede said, as she walked over to the chair next to the hospital bed and sat down. As she placed her hand onto the bed, she sighed. "I was worried about you because this was my fault…"

"No, I'm fine. Honestly," Ryuuhei reassured her. "It takes a lot to get this old man down," then he started laughing. Elfriede gave a small smile. Then the room fell silent. Ryuuhei sighed after a minute, then added, "But it doesn't take much to notice that something's bothering you…" He lightly placed his hand on top of Elfriede, who in turn, jerked it from under it. Elfriede then became silent.

"It's nothing," she responded after a long pause, not facing Ryuuhei but looked down to her hands. Then it was Ryuuhei's turn to be quiet.

"I see," he vaguely said after a pause. The two then sat in perfect silence for a few minutes. The ticking sound coming from the clock on the wall in the hospital room was becoming more evident to the both of them. Finally, Elfriede stood up from the chair.

"I'm going home now," she said, still not facing Ryuuhei. He nodded in response though Elfriede could not see it. Then Elfriede quickly exited the room, leaving Ryuuhei alone. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were being watched from outside the hospital window.

"So a summoner and a day-walker…" the voice said. "It will be interesting to capture them both…"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hey, did you enjoy it? No? Well, it's only the first chapter so I hope you can stick with me. Until then, be sure to read and review and I will see you next time!**


End file.
